The Chronicles of Freak Nation
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: My take on a third season and possibly beyond. Sandeman. The Coming. Max's siblings show up at TC. A different prophesy. Lydecker returns. Herbals back. Character Guide and Chapter 1 and 2 up. Chapter 3 coming soon
1. Character Guide

The Chronicles Of Freak Nation

By Tyler Berube aka Schizm01430

Stuff You Should Know First

Short Character Bios

Name: Max Guevara

Played By: Jessica Alba

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-452

Affiliation: Freak Nation (C.O.)

Notes: Max was one of the twelve X5s that escaped in Febuary 2009. She was taken in by a foster family called Murdock, where she grew close to a girl named Lucy. Lucy's father Fred was an abusive, alcoholic son of a bitch who beat the girls on a regular basis and raped Lucy. Max took the beatings without fighting back because she wanted to fit in. After five months of living with the Murdocks, the pulse happened and Max bailed on the Murdocks. She made her way to New York, or what was left of it, and began her search for her siblings. For nine long years, she moved from place to place, never staying in one spot for long, searching for her family and stealing things as she needed them. In May 2019, she came to Seattle, and got a job at Jam Pony. During one of her runs, she met Daniel Vogelsang, a private investigator, who assisted her in her search for her family for a time before Lydecker caught on.

In June Max met Logan Cale, who was the infamous Eyes Only, and they formed a partnership; Max would help do the legwork for his Eyes Only hacks, and Logan in turn would help her find her family. Shortly afterwards, Max met Bling, a personal trainer and they became close friends.

In October, Vogelsang, who was now on the run from Lydecker, contacted her again and told her that a fellow X5 escapee was in Seattle. He told her to meet him, and he would give her the details. Before he could divulge the information however, he was killed. Max figured it was Lydecker, who had shown up at the scene moments later, but later found out that it was her brother Zack. Zack told Max to leave Seattle, but she refused and he left.

About a month later her sister Brin ran into a spot of trouble with some rogue army types led by a Major Jake Sanders. Zack went to Max, who guilted him into helping to get Brin out of Sander's clutches. Zack agreed, and then Max attacked Lydecker at an ADAP meeting, believing that he was responsible for Brin's abduction, but later found out that it was Sanders. Max and Zack forced Lydecker to help them get Brin out, using Lydecker's old friendship with Sanders as an advantage. Lydecker got them onto the base, then doublecrossed them. Max and Zack were put in the brig, and Sanders led Lydecker to his office where he pulled a gun on his old friend. Lydecker was quicker and flung a knife into Sander's chest, killing him. Max and Zack managed to escape with Brin, but Brin was dying of progeria and asked Max and Zack to let Manticore to reclaim her. They reluctantly complied with her wishes, and she was retaken by Manticore. Zack left Seattle, but only for a brief time. Lydecker wasn't through with his hunt for Max by a long shot. Now knowing what she looked like he had composite pictures of her posted all over the city with a reward of 50,000 dollars. Lydecker's men cornered Max in South Market, but she managed to elude them once again with the help of Logan and Zack. Logan drove Max and Zack to his parents cabin. From there, the pair of them planned to cross the border into Canada. Logan went back to Seattle. Just prior to their departure for Canada, Max called Logan and found out that he was in the hospital. She decided to go back to help him. Zack secretly followed, and when Max was arrested, he turned himself in so that she would continue to be free. Max and Matt Sung watched, unable to do anything, as a shackled Zack was led into a military hummer and taken away.

Shortly afterwards, Max had a run-in with the Red Series, A group of serial killers and convicts who had heightened strength and near invunerablity due to a metal implant at the base of their skulls. Max managed to get away during their first encounter with only a few bruise. During their second encounter, the Reds took Max's friend Cindy hostage. In an attempt to save her, Max put one of the implants into herself and went after the Reds, beating them and rescuing Cindy, who then found out about Max being a transgenic.

Zack escaped from Manticore and contacted Max, she was the only one he could remember the number for, he had made himself forget where the others were. Max hurried to Zack and helped him to remember the locations of Tinga, Jondy, Krit and Zane. She then discovered that he had a transmitter imbedded in his head. In an attemp to escape from the TAC teams scouring the woods for the two of them, Zack ripped the transmitter out of his head and used part of his shirt to tie it to a log and used it as a decoy.

Logan sent out a Eyes Only transmission out warning the X5 escapees that they were in danger. Zane, Krit and Syl all called in and went on the move, Jondy following a few moments later. Tinga called in but Lydecker was already on her tail. Max and Zack went down to Portland and helped her to escape from Lydecker. Afterwards, Tinga and Zack went to Canada and Max went back to Seattle.

A couple of weeks later Max encountered Jace, one of her siblings that stayed behind in Manticore when the others had escaped, who was in town on an assassination mission. Her target was Dr. Adrianna Vertes, a former Manticore tech, who was helping Logan to retain movement in his legs. Max managed to subdue Jace during her second attempt to kill Vertes. She and Vertes helped nurse a pregnant Jace back to health, and Jace decided to leave Manticore. Vertes knew that even with Jace off her back, that Manticore would send another to kill her so she decided to make a deal. She would turn in Jace and Max to Manticore in exchange for her life. Lydecker agreed, and Vertes brought him to the safe house where Jace was staying. Lydecker confronted Jace about failing her mission and about her pregnancy. He then shot Vertes in the chest, killing her. Jace called Max on Lydecker's orders then warned her off with the escape and evade signal. Then Max and Jace escaped on Max's motorcycle. Jace fled Seattle afterwards, heading for Mexico.

Tinga had a son, named Case, who came to the attention of Lydecker and Manticore, when Tinga's husband Charlie posted missing posters for her. Max tried to warn Charlie off, but Lydecker was already set up on him. Max went to try to get him out but was attacked by Tinga, who thought that she was a Manticore X5. Tinga and Max set up a plan to get Charlie and Case away from Lydecker, and it worked with help from Zack. Max also encountered Brin that night. The two of them fought, with Brin coming out ahead. Brin told Max that she had saved her life and was gonna return the favor and let her go telling her that she wasn't the mission, but that the next time they met she was gonna bring her back to Manticore. Max escaped and met up with the others at Logan's. Everything seemed like it was going to be find until Case got sick and a barcode with fourteen digits appeared on his neck. Max said that Manticore barcodes only have twelve digits and Logan deduced that it was probably Lydecker's private phone line. Lydecker proposed a trade. If Tinga gave herself up, then he would give Max the cure for Case. Tinga agreed to the terms and the next day she went with Charlie and Max to turn herself over to Manticore for the cure. Renfro had other ideas though and attempted to take Max and Case as well. The ploy failed, but Brin who was secretly alligned with Renfro delivered Tinga to a secret testing facility. A couple days later Max and Zack went out to rescue Tinga, with Logan as backup. They were comprimised, Tinga was already dead, Max got taken by Lydecker and Zack escaped. He called in Krit and Syl for assistance in getting Max back. Meanwhile, Lydecker decided to help Max escape and help the four '09ers' in taking down Manticore.

They were successful in destroying the DNA lab, but Max was killed in the process and Zack was captured. Zack shot himself in the head so that Max could have his heart. Max was revived and stuck at Manticore for three months. She escaped and sent out the cable hack that Logan had prepared and revealed Manticore's location, then went back to make sure that every one got out safely. She confronted Renfro, who was then accidentally shot by one of her own men who was trying to shot Max. Renfro told Max that she was the one who they had been looking for and to find Sandeman then passed away. Max took the vial and fled back to Seattle. She had numerous encounters with one Agent Ames White, who turned out to be a Familiar. After the Jam Pony Incident, she and all the other transgenics present barricaded themselves inside Terminal City.

Name: Alec McDowell

Played By: Jensen Ackles

Species; X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-494

Affiliation: Freak Nation (S.I.C.)

Notes: Alec is the clone of Max's deceased brother Ben, X5-493.

He was named by Max.

Alec was assigned to be Max's breeding partner at Manticore by the sadistic and cruel Elizabeth Renfro, a decision that neither of them were thrilled about. Max immeadiately showed her fellings on the matter and kicked Alec into a wall. Later on, Alec and Joshua helped Max to escape, but it was a ruse on Alec's part, and he turned up shortly after Max and Logan were reunited and oblivious to the virus, Max infected Logan. Alec told Max that Renfro had a cure, and would give it up if Logan told her what he knew and who he had been working with. A fight between Max and Alec ensued, with Max coming out on top. Max then proceeded to send out the cable hack that Logan was going to do and revealed the location of Manticore to the world, then let everyone out of Manticore. A few days later, Alec helped Bullet, Ralph, Fixit and Zero rescue Max, who had been captured while helping them to escape from Ames White the newest pain in her ass. Afterwards Bullet, Ralph, Fixit, and Zero went to Canada, and Alec left Seattle, his destination unknown.

About two weeks later, Alec was captured by Ames White after a boxing match in Olympia. He was brought to White's headquarters in Seattle, and made a deal with the agent. If he could retrieve three barcodes from transgenics, killing them in the process, and return them to White in twenty for hours, then White would disable the explosive attached to his brainstem. Alec got the first two barcodes with seemingly no trouble, but with only two hours left, Alec stunned Max with a electric prod and went after Joshua. Joshua didn't have a barcode, and he couldn't bring himself to kill Max. Max brought Alec to the Manticore tech who was working on her virus problem. The tech offered to remove the explosive for ten thousand dollars. Alec only had five grand, so Max supplied the other five. After the procedure, the tech fled for Canada, leaving Max to figure out the virus problem on her own, and Max angrily told Alec to get out of her life. Alec apologized to Max, then left Seattle.

Alec headed south to Los Vegas, where he met Sean Griffin, who would later join the ranks of the S1W. The two of them ran scams for about a month and a half, amassing several hundred thousand dollars before they were discovered. The pair of them were kicked out of Vegas, and told not to return. Sean went to Los Angeles, after asking Alec to join him. Alec declined and headed back to Seattle. He sought out Max and called a truce. Alec proved to be a worthy ally, despite first impressions. He and Max grew close after Alec was arrested for crimes Ben had commited the year before and they are now a couple, which has led to constant tension between Alec and Logan.

Name: Logan Cale

Played By: Michael Weatherly

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Eyes Only, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Logan is Eyes Only

Logan is currently dating Michelle Cooper, one of his old associates from the Freedom Press newspaper. He remains a close friend to Max, despite the continuous threat of exposure to the virus she carries.

Name: Original Cindy McGechin

Played By: Valerie Rae Miller

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Jam Pony, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Cindy and Max came to Seattle at the same time, after meeting in a bar where Max saved Cindy from a couple of unruly patrons. The pair became fast friends. They both started at Jam Pony at the same time. Cindy found out about Max's true origins after Max saved her from the Reds and Johannsen at Washington Meridian Insurance. Cindy was slightly apprehensive of Max for a short while afterwards, but soon told Max that their friendship was for life. Cindy has proved time and time again to be a loyal friend and ally between keeping the identity of Eyes Only a secret, stealing Max and Alec's files from Normal before White's men could find them, although Sketchy saw what she did and confronted her about it, and helping to deliver Gem's baby. Cindy now resides at Terminal City. Many of the transgenics, who tend to look down on the 'ordinaries' regard Cindy with respect.

Name: Calvin 'Sketchy' Theodore

Played By: Richard Gunn

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Jam Pony, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: A longtime friend to Max and Cindy, and best friend of Herbal Thought, Sketchy discovered Max and Alec's secret when he saw the NSA guys storm into Jam Pony after Biggs was attacked and dropped his id badge. Cindy retrieved Max and Alec's files from Normals office and Sketchy saw her and asked if there were more transgenics at Jam Pony. He asked why Cindy took Max and Alecs files and she told him 'why do you think?'. Afterwards at Crash, Cindy convinced Sketchy that Trangenics were not the enemy. Sketchy, proved himself at the Jam Pony siege, when he, along with Alec, Cindy and Logan impersonated White's goons and stole the police transport and an ambulance in route to Terminal City.

Name: Zack Hanover

Played By: William Gregory Lee

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-599

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Zack was the Commanding Officer of the X5's that escaped in '09'. He watched out for all of them over the years, focusing on Max, in the last days before he and Max, along with Krit and Syl, took out the DNA lab of Manticore. Max was killed in the process and he was captured. Zack shot himself in the head so that Max could have his heart. About two months after she escaped from Manticore and set everyone free, Max encountered Zack once again, with a group of steelheads led by British Eddy. Zack had been brainwashed and tried to kill Logan. Max electricuted him and wiped his memory once more, then sent him off to a farm run by a friend of Logan's in Oregon. Zack's memory returned once more upon seeing Max's face plastered all over the news months later and he went to Seattle to help out.

Name: Syl Perkins

Played By: Nicki Lynn Aycox

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-701

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Syl is the biological sister of Zack. She spent the majority of her time after the escape on the run with Krit. They stayed together until the failed attempt to take out Manticore and Max's 'death'. Then they went their separate ways for a while, until the heat died down some. Three months later they reunited and soon after received a desperate cry for help from Lydecker, who had been attacked and left for dead by the familiars. The duo rescued him and then the three of them went up to Canada to lay low for a while. When Lydecker heard that Max had holed up in Terminal City with an army of transgenics, he got Syl and Krit to go with him to help out the cause.

Name: Krit Guevara

Played By: Joshua Alba

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-471

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Krit is the biological brother of Max. He spent the majority of her time after the escape on the run with Syl. They stayed together until the failed attempt to take out Manticore and Max's 'death'. Then they went their separate ways for a while, until the heat died down some. Three months later they reunited and soon after received a desperate cry for help from Lydecker, who had been attacked and left for dead by the familiars. The duo rescued him and then the three of them went up to Canada to lay low for a while. When Lydecker heard that Max had holed up in Terminal City with an army of transgenics, he got Syl and Krit to go with him to help out the cause.

Name: Jondy Morrison

Played By: Lindy Booth

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-210

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Jondy was Max's best friend while growing up at Manticore. When they escaped, they were supposed to stick together, but got seperated when Max fell through some thin ice. Thinking Max dead, Jondy went on by herself. She eventually ended up in San Francisco, where she got a job tending bar at a club called P3, a prepulse place originally owned by The Halliwells until thir unfortunate deaths in a plane crash when the pulse hit. When Eyes Only made the cable hack, she fled San Francisco, but was only gone for a month before returning to the city. She stayed there for another year and a half, until she saw her long lost best friend on the six, eight, ten, and nightly news. She quit the bar job and headed for Seattle.

Name: Zane Phelps

Played By: Devon Sawa

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-205

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Zane was a mechanic in Los Angeles when Eyes Only sent out the cable hack to warn them about Lydecker. He quickly relocated to Texas, where he got another job racing motorcross. He spent the better part of a year there, then ran into an old friend from LA, Kyle Cross. The two of them started pulling heists together, and eventually made their way up to Halifax, where they were forced to split up or risk capture for a bank jobs they had pulled in Reno, Nevada. Kyle went back to LA, and ended up dead. Zane went to Montana, and soon afterwards heard about Max needing help, so he went to Seattle.

Name: Bling

Played By: Peter Bryant

Species: Human

Designation: none

Affiliation: Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Despite the compete lack of appearance in S2, Bling remains a close and loyal friend to both Max and Logan, and a firm supporter of the Transgenic cause.

Name: Herbal Thought

Played By: Alimi Ballard

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Herbal returned to Seattle after a year of absence, upon seeing Max, who he believed was dead, on tv. He contacted Normal, and then Max, and joined the Transgenic Movement.

Name: Michelle Cooper

Played By: Rose McGowan

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Eyes Only Network, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: An old collegue of Logan from the Freedom Press days, she comes back to help out with the re-establishment of Eyes Only. With Max and Alec together, will this pair end up as a couple as well?

Name: Donald Lydecker

Played By: John Savage

Species: Human

Designation: Colonel

Affiliation: None

Notes: Was found, barely alive on the banks of the Washington river near the coast, by none other than Syl and Krit, about two days after his SUV was thrown into it in Seattle. He stayed with them for a few months, informing them that Max was still alive, then vanishing. Before he left he told Syl that he would be back when they least expect it. He has not yet returned to fulfill his 'promise'.

Name: Arthur Sandeman

Played By: Anthony Stewart Head

Species: Familiar

Designation: None

Affiliation: None

Note: Sandeman was the creator of all the transgenics. He is also the father of Ames White and CJ. He holds the secret of Max's hidden powers.

Name: Ames White

Played By: Martin Cummins

Species: Familiar

Designation: Special Agent

Affiliation: CIA, Conclave

Notes: Although he has maintained a low profile since the Jam Pony incedent three months prior, Max and Co. doubt that they have heard the last of Ames White. He carries a deep hatred for Max and his father Arthur, and everything that they stand for.

Name: Thula

Played By: Lita

Species: Familiar

Designation: None

Affiliation: Conclave, Phalanx

Notes: Thula is the leader of the Phalanx, and resents White greatly for failing to capture Max.

Name:Asha Barlow

Played By: Ashley Scott

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: S1W, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Asha left Seattle after S1W disbanded in April 2021. She went south to Los Angeles, where she met Sean Griffin, in an after hours bar. Sean suggested reforming the S1W and she agreed. They soon recruited Sarah Kingsley, a woman who had been terrorized by local law officials for too long, and Druid Kingsley, a former Jam Pony employee. The four of them heard about the Jam Pony siege and the TC standoff and decided to head to Seattle to lend their assistance to Max and the others.

Name: Joshua

Played By: Kevin Durand

Species: Transhuman Transgenic

Designation: None

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Joshua was the first Transgenic to be created by Sandeman in 1992. He has a godlike reverance for the man he calls 'father'.

Name: Mole

Played By: Brian Jensen

Species: Transhuman Transgenic

Designation: Unknown

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: The cigar smoking, rifle toting lizard man proved his worth at the Jam Pony incident and has proved to be a consistant ally in the war against the familiars.

Name: Otto Gottlieb

Played By: Craig Veroni

Species: Human

Designation: Special Agent

Affiliation: CIA, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Formerly White's right hand man, the pair had a falling out shortly after the Jam Pony Incident, and Otto contacted Logan Cale, offering his assistance. He has since joined the Pro-Transgenic movement.

Name: Matt Sung

Played By: Byron Mann

Species: Human

Designation: Detective, Pro-Transgenic Movement

Affiliation: Seattle PD

Notes: Matt Sung has consistantly proved himself a worthy ally, whether it's helping bust Max out of jail (see 'Flushed'), putting his own neck on the line for Eyes Only (see 'Out'), or covering up for Max (see 'Blah Blah, Woof Woof'). He is one of the leaders of the Pro-Transgenic Movement.

Name: Ramon Clemente

Played By: Rick Worthy

Species: Human

Designation: Commander

Affiliation: Seattle PD

Notes: Clemente was initially in charge of negotiations during the Jam Pony incident, but was overuled by Ames White, after White's men shot at Max and the rest, wounding Cece in the process. Afterwards he was placed in charge of the Terminal City situation. He and Max have been working together to try and bring the siege to a peaceful end.

Name: Gem Franklin

Played By: Erin Karpluk

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-267

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Gem came to Seattle one week overdue with her baby, and with Dalton in tow. They were on there way to Terminal City when they were intercepted by Joshua and Mole. The four of them got into a car crash on the way and fled to Jam Pony. The cops followed and cornered them in the alleyway. In desperation, Mole grabbed Alec and Gem made Joshua hold a gun to her head, and the five of them backed into Jam Pony. After their escape, She settled down in Terminal City and grew close to Joshua, Max, Cece, and Alec. She has a nasty left hook, as one of the Phalanx can boast.

Name: Cora Phelps

Played By: Katherine Isabelle

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-673

Affiiation: Freak Nation

Notes: Cora came to Terminal City shortly before the Jam Pony incident with Faith and Davitz. She and Faith are pretty much inseperable and despite initial misgivings, they soon became loyal friends to Max and the other infamous '09ers'. She

Name: Faith Winters

Played By: Eliza Dushku

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-366

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Faith came to Terminal City with Cora and Davitz shortly before the Jam Pony incident. She and Cora are pretty much inseperable, and despite intitial misgivings, they soon became loyal friends to Max and the other infamous '09ers'. She and Parker are twins but haven't seen eachother since the fall of Manticore.

Name: Dix

Played By: Darcy Laurie

Species: Transhuman Transgenic

Designation??

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: The Cycloptic transgenic that wears a crystaline eyepatch is the brains behind the Terminal City Headquarters. He singlehandedly set up the command and communications center. He is one of the top leaders at Terminal City.

Name: Luke

Played By: Fred Ewanuick

Species: Transhuman Transgenic

Designation??

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Luke comes from a self proclaimed species of trench digging transgenics. Other than that not much is known about him. He resembles a giant rat.

Name: Jace Guerrero

Played By: Shireen Crutchfield

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-688

Affiliation: Freak Nation, one of Max's Liutenants

Notes: Jace was one of Max's siblings that didn't escape in 2009. She met Max while on a mission to assassinate one Adrianna Vertes, a former lab tech for Manticore. Jace was pregant at the time and collapsed during an altercation with Max. Afterwards she decided to switch sides and leave Manticore. Vertes' double crossed them and gave Lydecker an ultimatum, Jace and Max for her life. Lydecker agreed, and Vertes brought him to the safehouse where Jace was hiding out. Her gamble proved fruitless however, because she was shot and killed shortly there after by Lydecker, and both Max and Jace escaped. Jace went to Mexico, where she stayed for about a year and a half, then went to Terminal City.

Victor Straum

Played By: Forbes March

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Former Manticore Lab Technician, now Pro-Transgenic Movement

Notes: Victor had a relationship with Jace prior to her escape from Manticore, when Manticore went down, he searched for her tirelessly. About a year later, Victor saw the infamous 452/Max on the television, and then heard about how a slew of transgenics had barricaded themselves in the toxic waste dump that is Terminal City. Victor left Dallas for Seattle, in hopes of being reunited with his lover Jace.

Name: Cece

Played By: Lorin Heath

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-962

Affiliation: Freak Nation, one of Max's Liutenants

Notes: Cece nearly died during the Jam Pony incident, and would have if not for Cindy McGechin. When Logan yelled to warn Max about the snipers, Cindy looked up and saw them taking aim. When the shots went off, Cindy shoved Max and Cece out of the way, but Cece caught the bullet in her shoulder before she could fully get out of harms way. Cece later swore that she would pay Cindy back for saving her life that day.

Name: Biggs

Played By: Michael Sbrizzi

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-648

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Biggs had a close call with a group of vigilantes who wanted to kill him for being transgenic, but narrowly escaped, with the help of Max and Alec. He is Alec's best friend and is the fourth in command at Terminal City.

Name: Reagan Ronald aka Normal

Played by: JC Mackenzie

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Jam Pony

Notes: A former supporter of the anti-transgenic revolutionaries, Normal is now is pushing for the Transgenic cause after helping to deliver Gem's baby during the Jam Pony siege.

Name: Sky Miles

Played By: Sky Miles III

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: Jam Pony, interim S1W member

Notes: A Jam Pony employee, Sky was present for the siege, and when it was all finished, He decided to help out the transgenics by joining the newest S1W incarnation when they returned to Seattle in form of Asha Barlow, Sarah Richards, Sean Griffin and his old buddy Druid Kingsley.

Name: Druid Kingsley

Played By: Alessandro Juliani

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: S1W

Notes: Druid used to work for Jam Pony, but left when his asshole identical twin showed up. Druid's twin caused some problems for Sky, and almost got him shot once; see She Ain't Heavy. Druid Left Seattle and headed to Los Angeles, searching for an old friend, Sarah Richards. Sarah was part of the newly reformed S1W along with Sean and Asha. Druid joined soon thereafter and the four freedom fighters went up to Seattle to help out the transgenic cause.

Name: Sarah Richards

Played By: Shiri Appleby

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: S1W

Notes: When Sean and Asha heard that a woman known as Sarah Richards was being unduefully harrassed by local law officials in LA, they put their foot down and solved Sarah's problem for her. Soon after Sarah became the third member of the new S1W. With Druid Kingsley, the four of them went to Seattle to help out.

Name: Sean Griffin

Played By:

Species: Human

Designation: None

Affiliation: S1W

Notes: Sean's adventure began when he met Alec in Los Vegas several months previous. The two of them ran scams for a month, quickly amassing several hundred thousand dollars before being caught and forced to leave Vegas. Sean asked Alec to join him in LA, but Alec declined and went back to Seattle for Max. Sean went to LA alone. About three months later he met a disgruntled Asha Barlow in an after hours bar, and recognized her as part of the now defunct S1W. He struck up a proposition to reform the group and she agreed. The two of them were soon joined by Sarah Richards, and then Druid Kingsley about a month afterwards. Then the four of them went to Seattle to help out the cause.

Name: Davitz

Played By: J. August Richards

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-437

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Davitz showed up shortly before the Jam Pony incident along with Faith and Cora. The tall african transgenic keeps mostly to himself, but he has made his loyalties to Max and the others clear after blowing up Max's pursuer when she escaped from White with the captured transgenics after the whole CJ episode.

Name: Parker

Played By: Chris Klein

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X5-365

Affiliation: none

Notes: Parker and Faith are twins. His current wherabouts are unknown.

Name: Leena

Played By: Katie Stuart

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-028

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Is the CO of the X6's of Freak Nation. Best Friend of Fixit

Name: Fixit

Played By: Nicki Clyne

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-809

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: The Spunky redhead is a firm follower of her savior, Max Guevara (See Bag Em). She is an excellent mechanic and loves to fix things hence her name.

Name: Bullet

Played By: Jesse Moss

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-787

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Bullet got his name from Max after being shot in the leg by White's men. He and Ralph are a couple and they came to Terminal City along with, Fixit and Zero.

Name: Ralph

Played By: Sarah Jane Morris

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-736

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Is in love with Bullet, she came to Terminal City with him, Zero and Fixit shortly after the Jam Pony incident.

Name: Zero

Played By: Jamie Bell

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-429

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Zero got his name after mouthing off to Max, who said she had zero tolerance for back talk. He came to Terminal City with Ralph, Bullet and Fixit shortly after the Jam Pony incident.

Name: Dalton

Played By: Jeffery Ballard

Species: X Series Transgenic

Designation: X6-708

Affiliation: Freak Nation

Notes: Dalton was the youngest of the transgenics who were involved in the Jam Pony incident. He had been travelling with Gem ever since the destruction of Manticore. He is fiercely loyal to Alec, so much so that it can be considered that he holds a god-like reverance to the man known as 494. He is also the SIC of the X6's.

Ærials in the sky

When you lose your life

You free your mind

Life is a waterfall

We're one with the river

And one goes up with the falls

Swimming through the void

We hear the word

We lose it now

But we find it all

Cause we are the ones who want to chose

Always wanna play but you never wanna lose

Ærials in the sky

When you lose your life

Eternal night

Ærials in the sky

When you lose your life

You free your mind


	2. Arrivals and Returns

The Chronicles of Freak Nation

Story 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Arrivals and Returns

A/N: Max's hair is like it was in the first season.

The Real Prophesy

When the shroud of death

Covers the earth

The ones whose power is hidden

Shall deliver the helpless.

One has sworn to protect,

One has had two hearts,

One has searched far and wide for purpose.

Four will be in love

One will find the truth

One shall break an age old vow to save a life

One has lost a child but not hope

Six shall stare the devil in the face

The Strong,

He Cunning,

The Wise,

The Protector

The Survivor,

And the Seeker

Must unite to fight the evil

That threatens all life.

October 12th, 2021

Seattle, Washington

Terminal City- rooftop

Max, Alec, Gem, Biggs, Cece, Mole, Dix, and several other transgenics stood on the roof, watching as Joshua and two other anomilies lifted the flag Joshua had made into the air, and pressed it into the hole they had made for it.

Max watched as it began to blow in the wind, and grasped Alec's hand. Alec looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked

"Did we make the right choice in staying here?" Max whispered the question. "With everyone here like this, it's gonna make us an open target. At least Logan, Sketchy and Cindy were able to sneak out the back."

"Even though it may put us at risk, I think you made the right decision. Besides, maybe some of your siblings watch the news." Alec told her.

"You think they'll come here?" Max asked hopefully.

Terminal City- outskirts

"On this the third day of the siege at Terminal City, the situation still remains unchanged. We have visual confirmation that at least twenty transgenics are inside the toxic waste dump. They currently appear to be raising some kind of flag. Yes, I do believe that they have proclaimed themselves a new nation. A freak nation. We will bring you more on the ongoing standoff as it develops. For WYTS, this is… Wait a minute, whats that?" The newswoman was cut off as two motorcycles came roaring into sight about fifty feet away. They pulled to a momentary stop. "Oh god, not again." She spat out, recalling how a transgenic had pulled this stunt only a few days prior. The two masked riders looked between the two of them for a moment then nodded, and slammed their feet down on the gas petal at the same time. The sector police leveled their guns at them, but with the whole thing being recorded, they couldn't take the chance that the riders were just a couple of crazies, and not transgenics. Their question was soon answered, cause both riders used the same jump that Max had utilized only a couple days before and jumped the fence into Terminal City.

Terminal City

The two motorcycles hit the ground and the riders pilot the bikes over to the garage where Max and the others made their stand. Dalton is standing there with several anomalies and X series, all of whom are pointing guns at the newcomers. The riders see Mole and glance at eachother.

"Who are you?" Dalton demands. "You better not be White's guys or you just made your last mistake."

"Relax kid, I can assure you we're not with that sadist." One of the riders says, pulling off her helmet. It's Syl. Her hair has grown out considerably since the last time we saw her. The other rider takes off his helmet and it's Krit. "We're here to see Max."

"Nobody gets in until we know that they're cool." Dalton says.

"Listen kid, tell Max that Krit and Syl just pulled in and would like to see their sister." Krit told him.

Dalton picked up his walkie talkie and pressed the send button. "Hey Mole."

"What is it Dalton?" Mole's voice came over the transmitter.

"We got a couple of people that just pulled in, saying that their Max's brother and sister." Dalton repiled.

"What?" Max's voice replaced Mole. "Who is it!"

"What are your names?" Dalton asked.

"X5-701. But you can call me Syl." Syl introduced.

"I'm Krit." Krit announced.

"They said their names are Krit and Syl." Dalton told Max.

"Oh my god! Send them up!" Max exclaimed over the walkie talkie.

Joshua's Old House

Logan, Original Cindy and Sketchy are all standing around Logan's Eyes Only command center as Logan typed away, getting ready to do another hack.

"Do you really think this a good idea? We could be just making things worse for them." Cindy asked, uncertainly.

"No. I think this is what Max would want. She's been waiting years for her siblings." Logan assured her. "Besides, only an transgenic will be able to decipher the message anyway."

He pressed a button on the keyboard and a message popped up saying that it was connecting to a satelite uplink. A few moments later, the Eyes Only banner came up onto the television screen.

Montana

Hutch's Tavern

A man about 22 years old is sitting on a barstool, waiting for his drink. The bartender turns away from him for a moment to pour the tequila. The eyes only banner comes up on the screen briefly and emits a short, highpitched noise before going away. The bartender stares at the screen for a moment.

"That has to be the strangest one he's done yet." The bartender notes, turning to face the man with his drink. The man is gone and the bartender hears a motorcycle revving up outside. "Now that was weird."

San Francisco

P3

A woman with long red hair is cleaning up a couple of glasses from an empty table. Her boss, Ryan Snider leaves to go into the backroom to get a bottle of wine, leaving her alone in the room. The Eyes Only broadcast comes on and she looks at it for a quick moment, then drops the bottles she's holding. They fall to the ground with a crash. Ryan comes back in a couple of seconds later.

"Hey Dee, I had a question for you." He says and looks around. "Dee?"

She's gone.

Some where in New Mexico

Jace is watching tv with little Maxwell. It's an old prepulse show called Boy Meets World. The Eyes Only hack comes on and Jace leans forward, slightly panicked. After a moment she relaxes and looks at her son.

"Looks like we're going on a roadtrip."

Terminal City

Command Center

Max looks over at Syl and Krit as they enter, and a huge grin appears on her face. She makes her way over to them. Max wraps Syl in a firm hug, then gives Krit the same treatment.

"Why didn't you have Logan contact us to let us know that you were alive?" Krit asked after Max released him.

"Logan has your number?" Max asked surprised. "He never told me that."

"We gave it to him before we took off for Atlanta after the raid." Syl told her. "Maybe he lost it."

"He better have, our fragile friendship is over if he kept that from me." Max snarled and Alec pulled her into his arms for comfort.

"I take it that you and Logan are history then." Syl smirked

"For about three months now." Max answered. "With the virus and everything, it just wasn't working."

"The virus?" Krit and Syl chorused, confused.

"Long story." Max said, then gestured to Alec. "His fault." She told them with a grin on her face.

"I can never win." Alec murmured as he held Max tighter.

San Francisco

Warehouse.

Four People, two male and two female are standing around a table. Looking around, we recognize two of them. One is Druid, a former employee of Jam Pony and a friend of Max's. Another is Asha, a member of the S1W. The other two are Sean Griffin and Sarah Richards.

"I just got a call from Logan, he could really use our help up in Seattle, so I say we head up there and help." Asha says.

"That's where all those transgenics were, right?" Sarah asks. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, Sarah. That's why we're going. To help them out." Asha replies. "Nobody has anything against the transgenics right?"

Both Druid and Sean shake their heads no. After a moment Sarah does the same and Asha grins. "Well it looks like we've got our first mission as a team."

Seattle

Jam Pony

Normal is sitting at the dispatch desk of Jam Pony as always. He shouts out a couple of runs, tosses packages to Sky and a couple of the other employees. The phone rings and he swiftly picks it up, secretly hoping it's Max or Alec.

"Hello?" Normal says into the phone.

"Ah Normal, Its been a while, my brother." The disembodied voice of Herbal Thought comes over the reciever.

"Herbal? Is that you?" Normal asks, incredulously. Nobody had heard from the Rastafarian since shortly after Max disappeared the first time last year.

"I's needs to talk to Max." Herbal drawled.

"Max isn't here. She and Golden boy are holed up in Terminal City." Normal replied.

"Who is in charge of the movement I've been hearing about? I'm back in Seattle and I's is looking to join."

"I can get you in contact with Original Cindy and Logan Cale, they're spearheading the movement." Normal replied. "I've got the number here somewhere."

He shuffles through some papers, searching. Finally he pulls out a document with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, the number is….."

TerminaL City

Bar

Three X5s, one male, two female enter the bar and look around. The male is african american with no hair. The taller of the two women is light skinned, with light reddish-brown hair. The shorter female is exotically honey skinned with dark hair. The bartender looks up as the three enter, and grins.

"Hey Cora, Faith." He greets, then regards the male. "Davitz."

"Hey Ryu." Cora and Faith reply. Davitz says nothing.

"What'll it be tonight?" Ryu asks jovially. "The usual?"

All three nod affirmatively.

"So did you hear the latest news?" Ryu inquired.

"What's that?" Cora answered.

"Rumor has it that two more of the '09ers' showed up today." Ryu announced.

"Great, with 452 in charge, we're gonna be answering to people that don't have half of the training that we do." Faith grimaced. She had nothing against them, but she believed that someone like Alec, Biggs, or Mole should be in charge, not Max.

"Which ones? 210? 205? 471? 599? 701? 688?" Cora asked.

"I think it was 471 and 701."

"Interesting." Davitz finally spoke up.

Ryu didn't know why Cora and Faith hung out with him, he was extremely unnerving to be around. He would tell them that though, what they wanted to do was their business, he was just hiding out here for his own safety.

Residential Center

Max led Syl and Krit down a long hallway, then turned to the right at the end. She opened a door and led them into a block of five apartments.

"You can stay in one of these, except those two." She said, indicating the apartment she and Alec shared, and the apartment Biggs and Cece occupied.

Syl and Krit nodded and after a few moments chose the on next to Max and Alec's apartment. They dropped their stuff off and then the three siblings headed to the Mess Hall to get something to eat.

"So what have you two been up to since the raid on Manticore?" Max asked.

"Well we seperated for a few months, until the heat died down. I went to Chicago." Krit said.

"I went to San Francisco to visit Jondy." Syl told her.

"You've seen Jondy?" Max exclaimed. "How is she?"

"Good, I don't know if she knows that you're alive though. I kinda told her that you had been killed when I last saw her. Sorry." Syl apologized.

"That's okay, I'm sure that she'll hear about us on the news eventually and come up." Max said with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Anyways, we reunited in September, ran into Lydecker around mid-October and…." Krit said before Max cut him off.

"Lydecker's still alive?" She said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he was when we left him anyways. The familiars, namely White, tried to kill him." Syl continued.

"Big surprise there. I'm starting to think that White has everyone's number." Max jibed. "So where did Lydecker go?"

"He said something about some guy named Sandeman or something like that and said that he was gonna go bring him back to America to help us out. I don't know if bringing him here is such a good idea though." Syl answered.

"Why not?" Krit and Max chorused.

"Well we were only there for nine years. The majority of the others were there for over twenty. Don't you think that they'd feel just a little bit of resentment for the man who made them, then dumped them off, property of the US government?" Syl questioned. "Hell, I have resentment for the man and I don't even remember him at all."

Max and Krit nodded in silent agreement.

Sandeman's house

Logan was alone in the old house, now. Both Cindy and Sketchy had left for their own apartments about a half hour ago. He sat quietly, and flipped through an old copy of Little Women that Joshua had left when he vacated the premises for Terminal City.

He jumped in surprise when his cell phone broke the relaxing silence. He flipped it open and held it up to his face.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Logan? Is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Yes this is Logan. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Oh come on Logan, you remember me, I'm sure."

Logan frowned in thought for a few moments, then grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Michelle Cooper. How have you been?" Logan replied after a moment.

"I've been great, went down to Texas for a while. I heard about your buddy Herrero, Sorry for your loss."

Michelle said, with condolences.

"That was almost two years ago." Logan recalled

"I only just found out from the Freedom Press."

"Oh so, you're back in Seattle then." Logan asked

"Yeah I heard about the transgenics congregating her, and I thought that I might try to get an interview with one of them to let them get their side of the story out." Michelle told him.

"Uh. Michelle, why don't you come here first. There's some things we should probably discuss."

"Okay, I can be at Foggle Towers in twenty minutes." Michelle told him.

"Yeah, I… uh huh… I don't live at Foggle Towers anymore."

"Why not, what happened." Michelle questioned with surprise.

"It's a very long story. A story that begins and ends with a good friend of mine named Max……"

To Be Continued

A/N: Biggs and Cece are not a couple, at least not yet. I wanted to pair Biggs with Jondy, and Cece with Zane. Should I put Logan and Michelle together. I brought back Herbal, should I bring back Bling?

What about Matt Sung and Clemente? I'm gonna bring Zack in soon as well, I'm just not sure how to do it.

Tell me what you think I should do in your reviews.

I will update when I get 10 reviews

As always it has been a pleasure to write on this website.

- Schizm -


	3. Enter Jondy aka Welcome to Freak Nation

THE CHRONICLES OF FREAK NATION

STORY 1: NEW BEGINNINGS

CHAPTER 2 – WELCOME TO FREAK NATION

Summary: Enter Jondy. Max holds a meeting of the leaders of Terminal City and selects her lieutenants. Cindy, Sketchy, Sky and Herbal try to get people to join the Pro-Transgenic Movement. The S1W arrives in Seattle to help out.

Seattle

Terminal City

Command Center

Max stood at the head of a large table. There was about twenty transgenics and transhumans seated around the table, including Alec, Mole, Syl, Krit, Biggs, Cece, Dix and Joshua.

"We've been in here for five days already, and it doesn't appear that we're gonna be able to get out on our own accord any time soon. That being said, I think it is imperative that we set up a chain of command, so I decided to let you guys decide if you want me as leader or if we should seek out the highest ranking officer here. If you want to elect a different leader say aye."

Nobody spoke, and Max looked from face to face with a sense of pride that they wanted her, an 09er to be their leader.

"Okay, we need to set up heads for different departments. Tactics, Survellience, Defence, Electronics, Food Supply, the X6's, and the Transhumans." Max said. "I chose Alec as my SIC and Mole as my third. Dix, I want you as head of Survellience."

Max went on to name Alec head of the tactics department, Cece and Biggs as joint heads of the defense, Mole as the head of the transhumans, an X6 female named Leena as the head of the X6's, Syl and Krit as the heads of the food supply, and herself as electronics head. She adjourned the meeting and left with Syl, Krit and Alec trailing behind.

Mole and Dix head up to the Survellience area.

Jam Pony

Normal is talking on the phone as a redheaded woman enters. She scans the place as if looking for something. Normal glances over and sees her. He hangs up the phone.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you?" he asks politely.

She looks at him and makes her way over.

"Yes, I think you can help me. I'm looking for Logan Cale." She tells him.

"Ah, another transgenic sympathizer like myself huh?" Normal asks.

The woman looks at him for a moment. "Uh, no. I'm not a sympathizer."

"Oh." Normal looked slightly nervous. "You're not government are you."

"Not since I was nine." The woman quipped.

"Ah, so you're…." Normal hesitated

"Yeah. I am." The woman says. "X5-210, but you can call me Jondy."

"Okay, I'll make the call."

Warehouse

Asha, Sean, Sarah and Druid standing by the window, observing the police walk to and from the gates of Terminal City, keeping guard of the perimeter. Behind where they are standing are several large crates of guns, and food.

"Any ideas on how to get this stuff in to them?" Sarah asked.

"There is sewer access in the basement, but I don't know if they have it blocked off or guarded. We might not be able to get in that way." Asha says.

"I'll do some recon, and check it out." Sean says, and walks out of the room, heading for the basement. Asha follows after a moment.

"Hey, if you do run into anyone down there, I want you to have this. Just in case." Asha says, handing him a 9mm pistol.

Sean looks at it for a moment, then nods and takes it from her. "Thanks."

Asha holds his gaze for a few moments. "Be careful."

"Always am." Sean replies and leaves.

Joshua's house

Logan and Michelle are still talking on the phone, when Logan's cell beeps.

"Um, could you hold on a second?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, sure." Michelle responds.

Logan holds up the phone in front of his face and looks at the caller id. It's Jam Pony.

"Michelle, I gotta call you back, I have to take this call." Logan says apologetically.

"It's alright, I'll talk to you later." Michelle says and hangs up.

Logan presses end and then talk quickly.

"Hello?" Logan says.

"Hey Logan, its Normal. I have a friend of Max's here who needs to get in touch with her as soon as possible. Can I get her cell phone number?" Normal asks.

"Yeah, hold on a second, I've got it here somewhere. Who's looking for Max?"

"Uh hold on. What's your name again?" Normal asks someone on the other end. "She says her name is Jondy."

Logan nearly dropped the phone is shock. The Jondy that Max had always wanted to be reunited with more than any of her other siblings.

"The number is 27630000522056." Logan says after he regains his bearings and finds the piece of paper he's looking for.

"She says thanks." Normal says and hangs up.

Ames White was standing over the body of a transhuman he had just killed, a nasty sneer on his face.

"Only six more months until the coming, and we will finally take our rightful places as rulers of the earth."

Crash

Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, and Sky are trying to recruit people that know Max to join the pro-Transgenic movement. They are not having much success, as most people have jumped on the trannie hating band wagon. Original Cindy gets an idea, and hurries over to the bartender, who is a close friend of Max's. She says something to him, and he nods. Cindy smirks and walks off.

Lamar, the bartender gets out his PA. "Anyone who is against the transgenics, come up to the bar for a round on the house."

Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and Sky watch in disgust as about fifty of the seventy patrons in the bar head up to get free drinks.

Lamar looks at all of the anti-transgenic bigots, that are waiting expectantly for their drinks.

"I don't allow racists in my bar. Get the hell out." Lamar sneered, and pulled a shotgun out from under the bar. "Get out now."

The foursome had no problems with getting people to sign up for the Pro-Transgenic cause after that.

TBC……


End file.
